


5.7 明中之暗

by muyuan



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyuan/pseuds/muyuan





	5.7 明中之暗

（一）

审讯室的单向玻璃隔开明暗两边。这种设计近乎讽刺，明亮的那一边，往往蛰伏着黑暗与深不见底的人心。王子异正襟危坐于明亮的一边，他惯于在明亮里征服黑暗，并没什么可畏怯。

对面的人眉眼低垂，时不时舔一舔干燥的嘴唇，喉结来回滚动，看起来倒是很像一个不小心撞死人的粗心司机。王子异抬起手，轻轻拧动台灯，调整到一个恰当的角度，不至于直直照进对面人的瞳孔，又刚刚好逼近那一双看起来忠厚老实的眉眼。

一窗之隔的黑暗里，Justin悄悄拉一把蔡徐坤的手臂，“这就是那个司机？这么快就带回来了？”

蔡徐坤的眼神并不离开审讯室里的两人，“你们给我打电话的时候我正好在交警队，直接把人提过来了。”

“撂了吗？”Justin探头想看清王子异的表情。

“高涛，23岁，货车司机。28号从外地回到N市，由于太困了路上一直打瞌睡。在经过那条小路的时候，没注意到黑暗里突然出现的行人，踩了刹车却已经来不及了。下车之后发现人倒在地上，就立刻打了120。”朱正廷的声音平平板板，像在朗读课文。

Justin一愣，“跟在交警队说的一模一样啊，这是背稿子了吧？”

“问了两遍，说的是一字不差的口供，你觉得呢？”蔡徐坤终于回过头，给了Justin一个眼神。

Justin有点着急，“怎么不问他伪造刹车痕的事？”

“一问到那个，就不说话了。”蔡徐坤转回目光，看室内两人静坐成两尊雕塑。

“Bro都拿他没办法吗？”从进门后一直沉默的陈立农突然开口。

蔡徐坤正要回答，另一边的王子异突然站起身，径直从审讯室走出。四人交换了眼神，迎出门去。

走廊上的王子异在一丛蓬勃生长的铁树前怔怔而立，“我有种感觉，他不会招的。”

Justin从后面搭上王子异的肩，“怎么连你都搞不定啊bro？”

王子异轻轻摇头，“我以前和这种人打过交道，从来没有这么艰难过。他一定有一个咬牙死扛的理由。”

蔡徐坤无所谓地耸耸肩，“没事，我们还是从线索入手，反正现在只有一个伪造的刹车痕，也不能给他定罪。等到有足够的证据，口供有没有都不重要了。”

“那个沈雪和这个高涛真的不认识吗？有没有可能他们其实认识，只是沈雪的老公不知道啊。”陈立农话里的暗示很明显。

“可惜沈雪的手机被卡车轮胎碾压，主板都碎了，数据是回不来了。”Justin惋惜地呼出一口气。

“小鬼和丞丞已经在查高涛的人际关系网了，希望他们能找到和沈雪重合的地方。对了，还有叶灵的。”蔡徐坤一挥手，“走吧我们去帮他们。”

只有一个人没有动。Justin停下脚步，看向身后愁眉不展的朱正廷，“怎么啦？”

“我在想，我们本来是查一起投毒谋杀案的，结果查着查着，又查出来一起伪造成交通事故的谋杀案。”朱正廷沉吟着，“如果这两起谋杀案其实并无关联呢？只是恰好同一个大学里，死了两个老师呢？”

“咱们现在也只是顺藤摸瓜呗，因为也没别的办法了啊~”Justin顿了一下，犹疑地望着朱正廷蹙起的眉端，“你没事吧？”

朱正廷调转了目光，看向那丛铁树鳞片一样层层叠叠的根茎，淡淡一声苦笑，“母校可真是个好地方……”

（二）

暖气太足了。在第四次由于头重重一垂而把自己从朦胧的睡意中唤醒时，Justin这样想。这一区的集中供暖也不必这样努力吧？这也太浪费能源了，天然气的储量也是有限的啊……意识到自己在走神后，Justin环顾一周办公室见无人注意，捂着嘴打了个哈欠。

“Justin，困了就去休息。就算硬撑着，你脑子也转不动了。”朱正廷悠悠飘过来一句话，眼睛仍专注地盯着屏幕，似乎并没有往Justin的方向看过来，却洞察了一切。

“没事。”Justin揉揉迷离的眼，“就算我闭着眼睛——”

“找到了！”小鬼突然蹿起来一声喝，真把Justin吓清醒了。

“靠！”范丞丞重重一拍桌子，下一秒就龇牙咧嘴地甩着手。

“怎么了？”蔡徐坤被打断思路，抬眼看向小鬼。

小鬼叉腰指着范丞丞，“他查沈雪，我查高涛。我们俩赌谁先查出来，结果是我赢了哈哈哈！范丞丞得供应我一个月的辣条！”

“说正事！”蔡徐坤有些不满地皱起眉。

“那个司机，有个舅舅在N市。”小鬼冲朱正廷嘿嘿一笑，“这位舅舅你曾见过的。”

“你跟我拽什么《红楼梦》？”朱正廷一扬下巴，“他舅谁啊？”

小鬼正色道，“谢坚。你还记得这人是谁吧？第一个死者叶灵的副院长。”

“啊？那个老好人？亏我还对他印象不错呢！”范丞丞忍不住拍案而起，又偷偷揉着手掌。

蔡徐坤很是疑惑，“不对啊，这是叶灵和高涛的交集。可是高涛撞死的明明是另外一个学院的沈雪啊？”

“坤，你没注意到吗？谢坚这个人就像一根线，把两起谋杀的三个关键人物叶灵、高涛、沈雪串起来了。”王子异伸出食指，在空气中画出一条曲线的轨迹。

“不对不对。”蔡徐坤连连摇头，“我们之前已经把数院的人都掘地三尺了，谢坚和叶灵根本没有矛盾点，工作上没有，男女关系上也没有。”

小鬼神神秘秘道，“你们说，会不会是那个谢副院长发现了杀叶灵的凶手是沈雪，然后给自己的手下报仇？”

陈立农忍不住噗嗤一笑，“这个动机太好笑了一点吧？他铜锣湾古惑仔欸？还会给小弟报仇的？”

“而且沈雪和叶灵也根本没有矛盾啊。”蔡徐坤转向王子异，“你忘了吗？咱俩查过化院的，全院就三个认识叶灵的，还都是干行政的，沈雪和叶灵就是陌生人，沈雪没理由杀叶灵啊？”

“无论如何，既然这起交通肇事不是事故，而是蓄意谋杀，那我就不相信谢坚和高涛的关系纯属巧合。”王子异很少下这样的定语，倒让其他人有些惊讶。

“怎么这个世界就这么小？总跟一个N大没完没了？”朱正廷轻轻嘟囔了一句。

“Jesus！”这次突然蹿起来的是范丞丞。

“又咋了？”Justin这次毫不掩饰地打了个哈欠。

范丞丞眉飞色舞地，“沈雪的手机虽然被碾碎了，但照片是被自动上传到iCloud的。我在照片流里发现了几张合影，你们猜是——？”

陈立农不假思索地抢答，“沈雪和谢坚？”

范丞丞咂咂嘴，“只羡鸳鸯不羡仙啊……”

蔡徐坤闻言，给朱正廷递了个询问的眼神。朱正廷立刻会意，“谢坚有老婆。”

“既然是双方出轨，那谢坚杀沈雪的动机找到了，有可能是为了掩盖自己的婚外情，才请外甥来帮忙灭口。”蔡徐坤咬了下嘴唇，“那叶灵呢？叶灵和他们看起来毫无关系啊。”

王子异屈起食指敲敲桌面，“只是‘看起来’，说不定关系藏在咱们看不见的地方。”

朱正廷站起身，“我还是先去和谢坚谈谈吧。”

Justin看向窗外将晚的天色，“谈什么？直接带过来讯问不就好了？”

朱正廷摇摇头，“没有直接证据，小心打草惊蛇。我把长靖带过去，也许能发现醋酸铊呢？”

小鬼不以为然，“谢坚又不傻，还能把毒药放自家茶几上给你们看啊？”

蔡徐坤一挥手，“我去申请搜查令，你们先去谈。”

（三）

纯白的雪花从天而降，穿过黑暗，朝地面未干的泥泞肮脏坠去。凛冽强劲的西北风裹挟着这片雪花，越过将这座城市割裂的河，那条已经被浑浊的冰层冻住的河。

雪向东南方向飘去，朱正廷与尤长靖逆雪而行，挡风玻璃上雨刷划动，把降落的雪花拨到一边，在车窗的边缘堆砌起一条小小的雪堆。

车子驶进北区的别墅群时，尤长靖望着灯火稀疏的精致阁楼，轻轻开口问，“你有见过谢坚的工资条吗？”

朱正廷侧过头，“小鬼查了，咋了？”

“那他住得起这里的房子吗？”

朱正廷微微一笑，“这可不好说，万一人家是隐形富豪呢？”

尤长靖想起自己组内那几位隐形富豪，深以为然，只好默默点头。

两人的车子最终停在一栋设计雅致的独栋别墅前，尤长靖打量着车库的白色大门，心想这位副院长虽然不如之前的爆炸案中那位首席运营官坐拥深宅大院，但品味似乎更高一筹。

谢坚开门时微露的诧异一闪而逝，含笑侧过身让两人进门，“警察同志，叶灵的案子是不是有进展了？”

“有几个问题需要请教您。”朱正廷走过门厅，望见餐桌上摆了几道菜肴，一个中年女人正扶桌起身。朱正廷忙道，“您在吃晚饭啊？真是不巧，打扰您了。”

“这是我爱人。”谢坚注意到两人都看着餐厅里的女人，开口介绍。

女人用爱马仕的橙色丝巾包住头，一身宝石蓝睡衣也是真丝的。眉眼娟丽，带着几分书香门第的端庄毓秀。只是眼窝微陷，颧骨高耸，看着有些过于消瘦了。

几人在客厅落座，朱正廷拉着谢坚扯东扯西，问一些叶灵案中无关紧要的细节。尤长靖知道，朱正廷还不知如何切入高涛的话题，深怕打草惊蛇，索性等候破绽。但谢坚早在大学的人事沉浮中历练出金钟罩铁布衫，谈吐自如滴水不漏。

尤长靖听这两人打太极正听得心焦，谢夫人缓缓踱出来，低声细语道，“炉子上还温着粥呢，我去看看。”

谢坚微微起身，“我来端吧，小心烫了手。”

尤长靖早就疑心厨房的柴米油盐或许暗藏秘密，此刻连忙拦住，“还是我去帮忙吧，我坐在这里也是干坐着。”

电磁炉上正小火慢炖着一小锅参苓粥，谢夫人掀开锅盖舀了一小勺放到唇边细细吹着，“我的胃不太好，我爱人劝我多喝粥可以养胃。”

“谢副院长和您伉俪情深。”尤长靖笑容甜美。

“哪里，让你们年轻人看笑话了。”谢夫人放好锅盖，取了一旁的茶壶茶杯，给尤长靖递上一杯热茶。

尤长靖一边道谢一边欠身接过，垂下的眼角却在一瞬之中瞥到了什么。刹那间电光劈开混沌，他站在当地，手指发抖，险些泼了整杯热茶。

谢夫人显然是养尊处优的，因为中年女人难得有这样白皙滑嫩的手指，这是百里挑一的。但另一个特征，是万里也挑不出一的，尤长靖却在一周之内看到了两次。

修剪整齐的指甲上，浅浅的白色斑纹横亘着，像干瘠沙漠里的河流一般瞩目。


End file.
